oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Icthlarin's Little Helper
Details Walkthrough To start, head to the southern part of the desert which is just outside of Sophanem. You will find a Wanderer there. Talk to her. She will have a strange reaction to your kitten/cat (If you don't have it with you, or it is in your inventory, it won't work.) She says if you get your cat away from her, she will tell you about the secret entrance to Sophanem. You pick up your cat, and then she will ask for a tinderbox and full waterskin. Once you give them to her, she will hypnotize you, and you will end up outside a pyramid in Sophenem, and a Canopic jar will appear in your inventory. Go southwest of the city to the Embalmer's house. Head upstairs. where you will see a book on a table called an Embalming manual. Take it and read it. Now go back out and head to the pyramid. Once there, touch the northern door to enter (Once inside, make sure your run is on, and you will not be able to teleport out). You will face many obstacles in the pyramid. The first is wall crushers. Simply run in a zig-zag pattern while standing as far from them as possible(getting hit deals 8 damage). Then there are some invisible pits up ahead. Start off to the left, move 1 right, 3 forward, 1 left, 3 forward, 1 right 3 forward, until you reach the end. (If you don't use this path, you will fall & get dealt 5 damage.) There is a level 84 mummy at the end of the path, so watch out for him. Next are some more wall crushers, then a bunch of scarabs and mummies that can poison you. Jump across the pits then head over to the burials chamber's west door. When you try and open it you will have to solve a puzzle. 4 squares will flip over at a time. When you click a square the squares around it will flip over. Click the squares until the image appears. Then, hit the squares that the numbers are on (1, then 2, then 3) and you have your lock unlocked. After you solve it you will get a "flashback" and appear outside the pyramid. Talk to the sphinx, asking for help, and he will ask you this question: "A husband and a wife have 6 sons. Each son has a sister. How many people are in the family?" The answer is 9. If you guess wrongly, you will lose your cat. Once answered correctly you will receive a token so you can speak to the High priest. Go to the high priest, located west of the city, and ask him about the remains. He will tell you to put them in the burial chamber. Go back through the pyramid to the west door again. Once in, prepare yourself for battle and pick up a jar (the one you need is totally random). As soon as you try to pick up your jar, a monster will attack you. It can be anywhere from level 63 to level 81. When you've defeated it, pick up the same jar. Take the jar and start going back to the entrance, but when you jump over the pit you will say to yourself that you think you should leave the jar here. Jump back over the pit and go to the west door, this time you have to solve a puzzle that flips 9 squares. Make the picture and then enter the room. Drop the jar where you found it and go back to the High priest. He will ask if you could prepare a ceremony. Head to the city's eastern side to find the carpenter. Give him your willow log. (After the quest he will buy willow logs from you at 40gp each in groups of 1, 2, 5, 10, and 20.) Next, head a bit north to the Linen worker with a purple thing on his head. Buy a linen then go back to the Embalmer. He will ask for a bucket of sap, linen, and a bag of salt. Give them to him. (After the quest he will buy buckets of sap from you at 30gp each in groups of 1, 2, 5, 10, and 20.) Head back to the priest and he will tell you to talk to the carpenter. Go speak to the carpenter and he will give you the symbol. Next, go back into the pyramid until you reach the eastern burial chamber. Enter it and use the holy symbol with any Sarcophagus around the walls. Go through the door and you will speak to yourself saying that you should not have done that. Jump across the pit again and reenter the eastern burial chamber. After a movie you will fight a level 91 Possessed priest. Use protect from magic and kill him. (He drops a attack, strength, Magic Potion(4) or defence potion.) Talk to the high priest again then leave the room, where you will be hypnotized again and taken to Icthlarin. You will find yourself back in the eastern burial chamber. Head outside and talk to the High priest to complete the quest. Congratulations! Quest Complete! Reward *4500 Thieving XP *4000 Agility XP *4000 Woodcutting XP *Amulet of Catspeak *2 Quest points Category:Quests